


Whispered Lullaby's

by Ali_The_Rainbow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I needed to write this, M/M, This was based off of another Tumblr users post, camping trip AU, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_The_Rainbow/pseuds/Ali_The_Rainbow
Summary: Keith has never wanted to sleep with Lance for one reason alone. Unlike most grown ups around his age, he still has child-like nightmares and night terrors. But, one night during camping, Keith and Lance where stuck sharing a tent together. Keith has never hated himself for agreeing to go, all because Lance was going. He can’t allow Lance to view him as a weakling like how others did for so long. He’ll never forgive himself.





	Whispered Lullaby's

“Were doing what now?” Keith asked, tiredly as the team had just woken up from a forced power nap. Lance snorted then chuckled, “Camping dude! Have you never gone camping before?” Lance asked, and Keith just stared at him for a good solid five minutes before being snapped back into reality. “Oh god….You’ve never gone camping before have you?” Lance asks in a sarcastic yet sad tone of voice. Keith grumbled his response.

And so, with that out of the way, Keith was forced to go camping to get the experience of camping with your friends. Funny, he’s in his early 20′s and he’s doing stuff that kids would do. Yet why does he feel so giddy about it? Pushing that thought aside, Keith had his own personal music while the others listened to whatever Lance (or Pidge) would have on in the car, luckily, they had a van, and it could fit everybody and include the camping gear and suitcases as well. “Almost there guys! About 45 minutes away ‘till we get to the camping ground!” Hunk and Lance cheered, they’ve gone camping before, they love it. Pidge somewhat groaned as she wouldn’t be able to use her laptop, but, that doesn’t mean she can’t have fun in nature, especially with her found family and how crazy they all are.

Eventually, the long 45 minutes had passed, and they finally picked a good spot in the camping ground, paid the workers the money they saved up to go to this thing, and then started getting their stuff together. The tents where being set up, while Pidge and Shiro got the fire started for the dinner, “Alright. We need to talk about sleeping arrangements. As the youngest, I’m sleeping with Hunk.” Lance gasped, clearly offended as he wanted to sleep with Hunk, but, he really doesn’t care who he sleeps with…Really, he’ll sleep with Keith if he has too. “Alright, Allura and I will sleep together in the larger tent, Keith and Lance, you guys get that tent over there” Pointing towards Lance’s medium looking tent size, Keith deadpanned, shrugging his shoulders as an answer.

Once the sleeping arrangements where finished, dinner was made. The group then gathered on the picnic table they brought and ate their dinner, this was Allura’s first time trying out human food since she’s technically an Alien, but, she loved everything. After all, once Shiro was done preparing everything, he left Hunk to do the actual cooking itself so that nothing gets ruined.

Soon the group split up, some went into their tents to change and go swimming, Keith wanted to go swim as well, so, he figured ‘why not?’ Worst mistake ever. lance was wearing his swimming trunks, his tanned body reflected the moonlight that bounced off of the River, the moment he came out of the water from diving into it literally made Keith choke on his own inhale. Lance being this pretty should be considered illegal, he’s bad for his heart! 

The party soon died down as early nightfall turned into midnight blackness, everybody was already in their tents, either messing around with their stuff to get everything organized, or already fast asleep. Keith on the other hand? Was suffering. Not literal, but, internally. Some of the S’mores ghost stories actually scared him half to death, it doesn’t help that the others jump scared him whenever they could to get a rise out of him. The most they’ve gotten was a punch in the stomach or chin, depending which was closer to him during the jumpscare.

Tossing and turning, he had no idea why these fictional ghost stories are bothering him so damn much! None of these stories actually exist in real life! So why does it bother him!? A soft whine leaked from Keith’s mouth, which woke Lance up a bit from his light sleep, “….Keith?” Nothing, he must’ve been hearing things. Again, he is a light sleeper. You could literally drop a nail on the carpet and that’d still wake him up somehow. Turning to face the opposite side, which got him to face Keith, he saw something that woke him up completely.

A pained facial expression on Keith’s face. His lips were in a frown and his eyebrows where furrowed to tightly he swears there gonna be stuck like that the whole night if he doesn’t do something about it. “Keith…..Hey Keith. Wake up.” He says softly, but, all he got was another pained whine, this time more weak than the previous ones. He sighed, thinking to himself about what he should do to help that won’t get Keith to be angry when he wakes up the next morning. Lance then looked back at Keith, who was now gripping his sleeping bag tightly, now whimpering pathetically at something that’s playing deep in his mind. Yawning, the most he could think of was to sing to Keith.

With that, he did just that, he started off with simple humming but then picked up a song to sing softly to help Keith sleep properly. He sang the best that he could, granted it was in Spanish, but, this song meant a lot to Lance, it was a Spanish lullaby that his mother used to sing to him, and sometimes still do whenever Lance just can’t seem to sleep. He kept that song close to his heart, nobody knows about this song or what it means, not even Hunk.

His singing eventually turned to humming, once he felt Keith had stopped moving completely and stop whinnying/whimpering as well, he subconsciously still kept humming throughout the night, it’s like his brain didn’t want Keith to suddenly have his nightmares return, so, he kept doing it.

Morning soon came after, everything went back to normal for everybody. The morning went by smoothly as Lance and Keith pretended to act like nothing had happened between them, Hunk and Pidge know differently, but, they kept it to themselves thankfully.

After breakfast, Lance was off doing his own thing by the River, Keith joined up with him and sat beside him, coughing he awkwardly, and shyly rubbed the back of his neck, “Thank you.” He simply said then looked at Lance who was looking at him, “That song means a lot to me. Nobody knows about it. Not even Hunk. I hope that I can trust you with it.” Lance says and Keith’s face flushed at the thought. He knows that it’s just a simple lullaby that his mother used to sing, he’s heard Lance sing it to himself before, but, he never thought that Lance would…Give him something so special such as that song. “Promise you won’t tell the others why you were singing?” Lance chuckles, “everybody else is a heavy sleeper. I doubt that they’ll even know what we’re talking about” With that, something changed between the two throughout the camping trip……They became. Closer, more intimate with each other. And to be honest? Neither of them want this to change.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a post from a friend of mine on Tumblr known as laithen!  
> They posted something about Klance that was too cute to pass up on writing about it c':
> 
> The post was: "Lance sings to Keith whenever Keith has nightmares"  
> Cute right!? I died at the idea!
> 
> So, I wrote this fanfiction based off of it!  
> Low key may or may not draw it too *snorts*


End file.
